Apa-Apaan Ini!
by Sachi Uchiyo
Summary: Mulanya dia dingin padaku, tapi kenapa dia malah berubah menjadi... Super He- bukan. PENGGOMBAL! Hell no! Itu benar-benar bukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.


Sachi : Hallo minna! Aku author newbie. Mencoba mengarang cerita #halah #ditendang dan ini juga cerita pertamaku ^^ Aku benar-benar memohon bimbingan dari kakak-kakak semuanya :D

Sasuke : Hn. Palingan fic abal.

Sachi : Ah!**_ HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE -KUN!_** aaa~ Semoga makin makin semuanya deh, semoga keinginan menjadi Hokage tercapai! Yeah hehehe #kissandbighug #dichidori.

Yaudah deh capcus aja yuk cyin...

23072013

Apa-apaan Ini?!

Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Sachi Uchiyo

Pair : SasuxSakuxNaru

Genre : Friendship, Family

Rate : T

Warning : OCC, AU, Typo(s), Bad Language.

Summary : Mulanya dia dingin padaku, tapi kenapa dia malah berubah menjadi... Super He- bukan. PENGGOMBAL! Hell no?! Itu benar-benar bukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

"Sasuke _–kuuun_..." teriak gadis soft pink itu dari belakang tak kalah dengan gadis lain yang sedang mengerumuni pemuda tampan dan keren dengan wajah stoicnya, Uchiha Sasuke hanya diam sambil menikmati minuman isotoniknya dikantin duduk santai tak bergeming dengan panggilan-panggilan atau kata-kata seperti _'Sasuke selamat ulang tahun ya! Ini kado dariku._' Gadis-gadis yang menyebalkan -menurutnya, karena ia dibuntuti terus dari tadi- Akhirnya Namikaze Naruto sahabat satu-satunya Sasuke pergi dari kerumunan gadis yang ingin memberikan kado.

Ya. Pangeran Uchiha bungsu kita sedang ulang tahun hari ini dan tentunya dikelas -bukan dimeja Uchiha Sasuke dipenuhi kado warna-warni.

Haruno Sakura akhirnya menyerah semakin lama ternyata semakin susah untuk mendekati Sasuke, melihat gadis lain makin banyak yang datang. Ia pun berniat kembali kekelas bila saja tidak ada suara yang-

"SAKURA –_CHAAAN_..."

-memanggilnya

"Ah! Naruto! _Konnichiwa_." Ucap Sakura sambil memberikan senyum termanisnya pada sahabatnya sejak kecil itu.

"_Konnichiwa!_" Jawab Naruto diiringi cengengesan ala Namikaze, tetapi itu tidak bertahan lama setelah menyadari sahabat -bukan wanita pujaanya -mungkin?- itu memberikan _puppy eyes_ yang menurutnya err imut? manis? lucu? -entahlah. Dan tanpa mempunyai otak jenius pun Naruto tahu tujuan gadis itu.

Ya! Sakura menginginkan Naruto memberikan kado spesialnya kepada Sasuke lelaki pujaannya, mengingat Naruto duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke. Sesaat ada rasa nyeri di ulu hati Naruto -entahlah penyebabnya apa. Yang ia bisa hanya berusaha untuk melupakan Sakura walaupun Sakura tak pernah memperhatikannya, cukup menjaganya dari jauh dan melihatnya bahagia walau dengan orang lain. Yang penting Sakura bahagia.

Haaah, ternyata susah juga ya _mencintai sahabat sendiri._

"Uh! Baiklah baik Sakura –_chan _aku mengerti..." Naruto pun mengalah tidak tahan dengan tatapan Sakura yang seperti itu. Dan ia memalingkan wajah sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

-tapi Sakura tetap tidak memperhatikannya.

"Ahaha, Aku tahu kau pasti bisa diandalkan Naruto. Terimakasih ya" Sakura pun memberikan kado itu dan langsung berlalu menuju kelas. Diatas kado itu bertuliskan :

"_For Uchiha Sasuke. Happy Birthday Sasuke-kun _^_^"

'-_kun_' Naruto menatap sayu kalimat itu.

3 kata yang bisa menyayat hatinya, mengapa bisa? Entahlah yang jelas dari dulu dia ingin dipanggil seperti itu oleh Sakura tapi nyatanya. Yah, hanya Sasuke -sahabatnya yang bisa.

"Argh! Ayolah Naruto! Kau harus... melupakannya dari pikiranmu!"

.

.

.

*TENG TENG  
Bel masuk istirahat pukul 10:30 pun berbunyi.

Baru saja Sakura meduduki kursinya, dan...

"_Forhead_!" Orang itu datang dari balik pintu kelas, melambaikan tangan sambil berlari-lari. Norak memang, tapi itulah ritual yang selalu dilakukan Ino saat bertemu Sakura.

Sakura menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya -juga- menandakan ia mendengarkan panggilan sahabat terbaiknya, Ino pi -maksudku _Yamanaka Ino_. Rambut pirang panjang, kulit putih, badan ramping berkat diet habis-habisan. Huf, dia hampir sempurna dimata lelaki mana pun. Bahkan Sasuke saja pernah jatuh cin- ah lupakan! Itu adalah hal yang paling ingin kulupakan nomor satu!

"Ah, _Pig_!"

"Hei! Bagaimana acaramu?" Ino duduk disebelahnya. Sahabatnya itu bertanya dengan sedikit err semangat? -bukan melebihi semangat. Ia seperti salah tingkah -atau cacingan? Oh tidak mungkin.

"Haaah, _Pig_. Gagal total kau tahu! Tenagaku terlalu lemah untuk menembus segerombolan itu!" Ucap Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"Ahahahaha, bahkan seorang pemenang Taekwondo satu sekolah pun tidak bisa menembusnya? Waw! Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya." Ino tersenyum seolah baru saja melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah.

Sakura memincingkan matanya seolah melihat sesuatu yang aneh, sangat aneh.

"Hei,_ Pig_! Jangan bilang kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu!" Sakura menuding Ino seakan disini Ino yang paling bersalah.

Seakan rahasia besarnya terbongkar Ino langsung membelalakan mata tapi sedetik kemudian Ia langsung tertawa membuat Sakura mau tak mau menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"_Pig_! Apanya yang lucu?" Tanya Sakura heran.

Ino menyadari tatapan aneh sahabatnya, akhirnya Ia menghentikan tawanya. "_Forhead _sahabatku! Ternyata kau menyadarinya ya!" Ino cengengesan hampir mirip Naruto.

"Ino-_Pig_! _To the point_!" Perintah Sakura.

"Baiklah baik! Aku baru saja ja-"

"_Konnichiwa_!" Salam Kakashi-_sensei_ menggema diseluruh kelas.

Para murid pun berhamburan ke tempatnya masing-masing.

"Hah, kau berhutang padaku _Pig_!"

Ino menjulurkan lidahnya dan mulai membuka pelajaran Biologinya.

.

.

.

Sakura berlari tak karuan setelah bel pulang berbunyi, hanya 1 tempat yang Ia tuju-

-_Ruang guru._

Untung saja koridor mulai melenggang, karena hampir semua murid disekolah ini sudah pulang. Ia benar-benar menyumpahi _sensei_ nya yang satu ini, menyuruhnya mengikuti ulangan susulan -yang kemarin tidak Ia ikuti karena sakit- bila tidak Ia ikuti kemauan sensei nya sekarang, maka Ia tidak dapat nilai! Yang Sakura benci adalah mengapa harus dadakan seperti ini?!

*BRUKH*

Tangan Sakura sukses mendarat pertama dilantai.

"Aww, tanganku sakit seka-"

"Hei! Apa gunanya mata bila berjalan saja masih menabrak orang?"

Deg.

Sakura mengenali suara itu. Ya! Tidak salah. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya dan dugaannya benar! Dihadapannya adalah lelaki pujaannya, yang baru saja Ia tabrak, dan orang itu selonong _boy_ setelah mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya tadi.

Seakan tersadar akan lamunannya, Sakura pun bangkit walaupun agak tertatih-tatih karena nyeri. Membalikkan badannya dan menghampiri pangerannya yang sudah melenggang. Tentu saja Sakura harus meminta maaf padanya walaupun nantinya tetap direspon dingin oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ah! Sasuke –_kun_! _G-gomennesai_! Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu. A-aku tadi terburu-buru. _Gomen_." Sakura pun membukuk dalam-dalam berharap Sasuke memaafkannya. Jujur saja, Sakura baru kali ini berbicara langsung pada Sasuke karena selama ini selalu Naruto yang menjadi penghantarnya kepada Sasuke. Tak jarang Ia mengirim surat pada Sasuke tentunya dengan seorang pos Naruto.

Oke, sekarang Sakura harap-harap cemas. Sepertinya berlebihan, tapi ini kenyataannya. Sakura merasakan mata Sasuke menatapnya intens seolah melihat hal yang asing.

"Hn. Lain kali hati-hati." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke pun pergi.

'_Yokatta_' Sakura bergumam dalam hati, sedetik kemudian Ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah! Sasuke –_kun_ tunggu!" Sakura pun segera menyamai Sasuke agar bisa berhadapan "Umm, Selamat Ulang Tahun Sasuke –kun! Semoga kau suka dengan hadiah yang kuberikan." Sakura memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk Sasuke. Tapi jawaban Sasuke setelahnya membuat Sakura menjadi kelu seakan menjadi es. Sasuke –_kun_, Kau-

"Kau dan yang lainnya sama saja! Mengganggu hidupku tanpa ada bosannya. Hn, Annoying."

-Tega sekali.

.

.

.

.

Bagus, hari ini adalah hari terkacau –setidaknya menurut Sakura-

Pertama, obrolan yang menyakitkan itu benar-benar menyayat hatinya. Walaupun Sasuke mengucapkannya tanpa emosi –alias datar- tapi tetap saja! Apa maksudnya? Sakura berniat baik memberikannya kado Ulang Tahun tetapi Ia malah dibilang Pengganggu?

"Arrgh! Sasuke jelek menyebalkan!" Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya saking sebalnya terhadap bungsu Uchiha itu. Saat ini Ia sedang mencoba tidur, tetapi Sakura malah kepikiran kejadian tadi.

Lalu, kedua. Berkat obrolan yang tak diinginkannya itupun akhirnya Ia terlambat sampai ke Ruang Guru! Kurenai –_sensei_ sudah pulang. Sakura mengetahuinya dari penjaga sekolah. Selamat Sakura, nila IPA mu Nol!

"Uuh, sebal sebal sebal!" Sakura berucap sambil memukulkan tangannya kebawah kasur yang Ia tiduri.

"Sekarang aku tidak tahu, masih mencintainya atau malah membencinya. Haah, entahlah aku bingung." Sakura pun berbingung ria dan tidak lama Ia pun tertidur juga.

.

.

.

*PRAAANG*

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendengar suara piring pecah dari arah dapur. Sasuke memang sudah terbiasa dengan ini, maka Ia pun tetap melanjutkan belajarnya di kamar.

"Masakan apa ini?! Benar-benar kampungan!" Terdengar suara tegas seorang lelaki, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Aku sudah berusaha memanfaatkan uang pemberian darimu, dan hanya itu yang cukup untuk dibeli!" Ucap sang Ibu, Uchiha Mikoto yang sedang membereskan pecahan piring.

"HAH! Omong kosong! Aku sudah capek-capek bekerja dan pulang hanya mendapatkan makanan seperti ini" Ayahanda dari Sasuke itu memegang piring yang berisi daun-daun yang ditumis lalu dilemparnya kelantai.

*PRAAANG*

Uchiha Mikoto menatap sayu pada sayur yang sudah tergeletak dilantai yang kotor itu, hatinya sakit. Benar-benar sakit. "Kau bilang bekerja keras?"

"..."

"Apa maksudmu bekerja keras dengan pelacurmu itu?" Ucap Mikoto sarkastik.

"Cih! Jaga mulutmu! Atau aku akan menamp-"

Tangan Fugaku yang ingin menampar Mikoto yang terduduk dilantai harus ditahan oleh tangan kekar seseorang. 'Siapa dia? Berani-beraninya dia menggangguku?!' Ucap Fugaku dalam hati kesal.

"Tolong hentikan semua ini, Ayah."

Suara tegas nan datar itu menyapu pendengaran Fugaku dan Mikoto, secara bersamaan mereka berdua menolehkan wajah mereka pada orang yang telah menyelamatkan Mikoto.

Fugaku menarik tangannya kembali dengan sekali hentakan keras "Lebih baik kau belajar dikamarmu sana, Sasuke!" Perintah Fugaku sedikit membentak.

"Hn. Bagaimana aku bisa belajar dengan suara berisik seperti ini?" Ucap Sasuke datar.

"..."

"Lagipula hanya karena masalah sayur saja dipermasalahkan?" Sasuke memasukkan tangannya dalam saku.

"Hah, lebih baik aku pergi saja." Sedetik kemudian Fugaku meninggalkan Sasuke bersama ibunya, Mikoto.

Sasuke yang melihat ibunya masih terduduk dilantai pun membantunya untuk berdiri. " Apa ibu terluka?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit khawatir.

"Tak apa Sasuke, Ibu tidak apa-apa." Mikoto pun tersenyum, lalu Ia pun kembali murung lagi. "Kenapa Ayahmu itu berubah ya?" Mikoto tersenyum kecut. "Fugaku yang ibu kenal tidak pernah mudah putus asa dan bermain fisik seperti ini, iyakan Sasuke?" Tanyanya pada Sasuke. Terlihat bahwa Mikoto sudah berkaca-kaca saat ini. Ya, keluarga Uchiha sedang dilanda masalah saat ini dan akibat negatifnya adalah Ayahnya menjadi berubah dratis.

Perusahaan Uchiha bangkrut berkat pengendap gelap yang mengambil semua uang brangkas perusahaan Uchiha, orang itu awal mula pembuat Perusahaan Uchiha bangkrut, orang itu awal mula yang membuat keluarganya seperti ini. Ya! Orang itu. Cepat atau lambat, Sasuke pasti akan mengetahui orang itu.

.

.

.

"Haaah menyebalkan sekali sih!"

Naruto saat ini sedang membawa beberapa tumpukan buku paket untuk dibawa keperpustakaan. "Guru itu memang orang yang paling menyebalkan! Kenapa harus aku yang mengembalikkan buku-buku ini? Memangnya siapa yang meminjamnya?" Dumel Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Ah, akhirnya sampai juga." Ucap Naruto berseri-seri. "Sepi sekali. Oii, apa ada orang? Aku ingin mengembalikkan buku nih!" Teriak Naruto sambil tengok kanan kiri, untung saja perpustakaan saat ini sedang sepi. Kalau tidak mungkin sepatu seseorang sudah mengenainya saat ini.

"Y-ya, ada N-naruto-kun." Jawab gadis indigo bernama _Hyuuga Hinata_ dari balik tumpukan rak buku. Hinata memang anak pintar dan selalu keperpustakaan. Tapi, keperpustakaan saat pelajaran? 'Apa dia membolos?' Ucap Naruto dalam hati

"Hinata? Kenapa kau ada disini? Dimana penjaga perpustakaan?" Tanya Naruto tidak sabar.

"A-anu, Aku sedang l-lewat didepan p-perpustakaan. L-lalu Shizune-san me-memintaku menjaga se-sebentar, karena i-ia ada urusan N-naruto-kun." Jelas Hinata sedikit gugup, atau – sedikit malu?

"Oh, begitu ya." Jawab Naruto seadanya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hei, apa kau sedang sakit Hinata? Mukamu merah sekali."

"..." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sehingga mukanya tidak terlihat.

"Hinata?"

"..."

*BRUUK*

"Hei Hinata kau kenapa?" Dan Hinata pun pingsan karena Naruto, Naruto sendiri tidak tahu ini adalah karena perbuatannya. Benar-benar tidak peka.

.

.

"... Dalam permainan Voly ada 6 orang pemain, dan servicenya berputar searah dengan-"

Sakura hanya mendengarkan tapi Ia tidak meresapi apa yang sedang diajarkan Gai –sensei guru olahraganya.

Sakura sedang memikirkan seseorang, Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura benar-benar tidak mempercaiyai perkataan Sasuke kemarin. Sakura tak pernah memiliki nomor handphone Sasuke, sahabatnya saja –Naruto tidak mempunyainya apalagi dia.

Sakura terus saja memperhatikan Gai –sensei, tapi tetap saja Ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Dan lagi bangku disebelahnya kosong.

"Haaah, si Hinata itu kemana sih? Sepertinya aku akan kekantin hanya bersama Ino dan Tenten." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, saat ini memang Ia duduk paling belakang dan Ino ada didepan duduk bersama Tenten. Kelas X1 KHS memang selalu rolling bangku tiap minggunya dan sekarang disinilah Sakura.

*TEENG TEENG*

"Yuhu! Akhirnya istirahat juga!"

"Tch, kau ini berisik sekali. Hoaam" Shikamaru tidurnya pun terganggu karena teriakkan – "Kiba idiot"

"Hei! Jangan mentang-mentang kau jenius kau bisa menghina ku seperti itu!"

Dan terjadilah perang kelas X1 yang ke-5

Sakura menghela nafas melihat dua rekannya dan Ia pun lalu menghampiri Ino dan Tenten.

"Sakura! Apa kau tau Ino sudah mempunyai pacar?!" Tenten bertanya pada Sakura dengan semangat. Dan sedetik kemudian Sakura menampilkan wajah shock dan tidak percaya. Dilihatnya Ino yang saat ini cengengesan, seakan tau Ino pun meminta maaf "Gomen, aku tidak sempat memberitahumu. Kau tau sendiri kan kemarin? Aku baru saja ingin bercerita malah ada Kakashi –sensei masuk" Jelas Ino secara detail.

"Oke, aku memaafkanmu. Jadi siapa pria itu?"

"Mmm, dia itu adalah-"

"Sakura, Ino, Tenten! Hinata menunggu kalian di UKS."

"UKS?!" Ucap mereka bertiga kompak.

"Ya. Yang aku tau tadi dia pingsan."

"Ino, Tenten ayo kita ke UKS!" Sakura pun menarik tangan kedua sahabatnya itu untuk berdiri. "Shion, Arigatou."

"Aku hanya menyampaikan pesan." Shion pun tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat!" Setelah itu mereka pun berlarian menuju UKS.

.

.

.

"Naruto –kun, m-maafkan aku sudah merepotkanmu. Gara-gara k-kecerobohanku, K-kau jadi membolos pelajaran." Hinata tertunduk

"Sudahlah tidak usah sungkan Hinata, kita itu kan teman." Ucap Naruto tidak lupa dibarengi dengan cengirannya.

Mendengar nada ceria diucapan Naruto, Hinata pun mendongakkan wajahnya dan tersenyum.

*BRAK*

"HINATA!"

"Hinata kau kenapa?!"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?!"

Sakura, Ino dan Tenten memberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dan terlihat wajah mereka sangat khawatir.

"Sakura, Ino, Tenten. A-aku baik-baik sa-"

"Dia baik-baik saja kok! Kalau ada Naruto semuanya pasti beres!" Ucap Naruto dengan bangga sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Yokatta. Hinata kau membuat kita khawatir tau!" Ucap Tenten pura-pura galak.

"M-maafkan aku teman-teman."

"Yang penting kau baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura sambil menepuk bahu Hinata. "Dan kau!..." Dari nadanya saja Naruto sudah tau kalau Sakura akan marah-marah padanya, apalagi saat ini Ia dituding oleh Sakura. "...Apa yang kau lakukan sampai Hinata pingsan?"

Naruto menghela nafas, "Aku hanya mengembalikan buku keperpustakaan, dan disana ada Hinata. Lalu Ia tiba-tiba pingsan."

"..." Hening

"M-maafkan aku N-naruto –kun, aku pasti sangat m-merepotkanmu."

Ino yang dari tadi hanya diam akhirnya pun berbicara, "Sudahlah yang penting sekarang Hinta baik-baik saja."

*TEENG TEENG*

"Sepertinya kita tidak istirahat hari ini." ucap Tenten sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Ayo kembali kekelas." Ajak Ino

.

.

Jam selanjutnya pun terus berjalan dengan pelajaran-pelajaran yang memusingkan, sampai akhirnya pelajaran pun selesai. Murid diperbolehkan pulang.

"Sebaiknya aku cepat." Sasuke yang rencananya hari ini akan ke tempat perusahaan Uchiha setelah pulang sekolah. Tanpa disangka Ia bertemu dengan Sakura.

"AH! Sasuke!" Ucap Sakura terkejut –sangat, Ia belum siap bertemu Sasuke setelah kejadian kemarin.

"Emm, Hai." Sakura mencoba agar suasana diantara mereka tidak terlalu canggung.

"..."

"Apa kau suka dengan kado ku Sasuke –kun?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran "Kado... apa?"

"Kado! Kado ulang tahunmu dariku, aku menitipkannya kepada Naruto. Kau sudah menerimanya kan?"

"Aku tidak pernah menerima kado apapun dari Naruto."

DEG!

"Aku pergi." Lalu Sasuke pun pergi.

.

.

Sakura saat ini benar-benar tidak tenang, "Aku tidak percaya ini, tolong katakan ini bohong!" Ucap Sakura entah pada siapa , dan matanya pun berkaca-kaca, cairan itu siap kapan saja akan keluar . Sakura duduk ditepi ranjangnya sambil melihat foto dua orang anak kecil, Sakura dan Naruto.

Tidak. Aku tidak boleh berpikiran Negatif pada Naruto! Aku harus memastikannya sendiri. "Aku akan menanyakannya langsung pada Naruto besok."

.

.

.

Sasuke yang saat ini berada di perusahaan Uchiha yang sudah bangkrut, mengacak-ngacak setiap laci yang ada disetiap meja.

"Pukul 15:45. Melelahkan juga." Merasa lelah, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk beristirahat barang sejenak disofa yang sudah lumayan berdebu.

Sasuke nampak berfikir. Berfikir apa yang akan Ia lakukan setelah ini. Seolah mengingat sesuatu Sasuke yang tadi nya lelah menjadi bersemangat kembali.

"Mengapa aku sampai lupa!" Sedetik kemudian Sasuke menuju salah satu meja ayahnya lalu membukanya mengambil buku note yang sampulnya bernama ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku.

Sejak kecil, Sasuke sering melihat ayahnya itu selalu membawa buku ini. Entah apa yang ayahnya tulis disitu, tapi Sasuke akan memeriksanya.

Sasuke membaca tiap lembar denga seksama, sampai disatu halaman Ia terpaku. Fugaku menceritakan asal mula masalah keluarga nya dibuku itu. Dan setelahnya Sasuke tersenyum, tersenyum karena sudah mengetahui pelaku itu.

"Hn, Haruno."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

BackStage

Sachi : Cut! Huuh~ lelahnya. Bagaimana fic ini menurut kalian?

Naruto : Peranku selalu yang tersakiti disini.

Sachi : eheheh gomen Naruto, nasibmu sama kan dengan Hinata.

Sakura : Peran yang bagus untukku! yeah

Sasuke : Peran yang menyebalkan.

Sachi : eh? Menjadi pria idaman menyebalkan?

Ino : Hei pria dingin, kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Dasar.

Sachi : Sudah sudah, yang penting hepi hehehe

All Chara : *sweatdrop*

Sachi : Cerita ini masih butuh (banyak) bimbingan, jadi kalian semua juga harus mengoreksiku bila ada kesalahan yaaa~

All Chara : Yosh!

.

(Iklan ga jelas. *Tunjuk tunjuk atas*) Mungkin sekian aja ya. Aku publish pagi-pagi abis Subuh ini juga mau sekolah #gananya #dilempar.

Oiya, Selamat menunuaikan ibadah Puasa ya bagi yang menjalankan ^^

Bentar lagi lebaran, Jadi mohon maaf bila fic ini abal (banget) *drop*

Cie bali baju baru niyeee :D

Oke deh.

Kritik, Saran dan_ Flame_ dipersilahkan.


End file.
